


Deja Vu

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I got this from listening to Initial D - Deja Vu, M/M, i'm sorry yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: Min Yoongi experiences deja vu in the worst possible way.





	1. Chapter 1

    Yoongi sat in Shortcake Cafe, down the street from the art store he worked at, Colors of the Mind. He was waiting for his boyfriend, Park Jimin. Tomorrow was Jimin’s 21st birthday, and Yoongi had something special he was planning. 

    Straining his eyes, Yoongi spotted his flame-haired lover leave the cafe he worked at, Lava Java. The blonde man walked out to wait, a smile lighting up his pale face. Jimin noticed him and waved, starting to run. Yoongi put out his arms, and Jimin jumped into them, almost knocking Yoongi off his feet. Yoongi twirled him around, and set him on his feet, placing a chaste kiss on Jimin’s pink lips. “Hyung! Guess what! I got promoted! I am now the all-supreme manager!” Jimin’s smile lit up his whole face. 

    “Well done! I knew you could it. Are you in charge of everyone now?” Jimin nodded happily as he skipped alongside his older boyfriend. Their hands swung between them, fingers intertwined. They were headed to the park, where Yoongi would carry out his plan. 

    “Hyung, where are we going? Home is back the way we came.” Jimin’s warm brown eyes gazed up at Yoongi curiously. Yoongi grinned and lightly poked Jimin’s button nose.

    “You’ll see. It’s a surprise for tomorrow.”

    Jimin bounced a little, rubbing his cheek against Yoongi’s. The blonde man once again counted his blessings, reveling in the knowledge of how lucky he was to have won over the sweet angel at his side. 

    The park came into view, and Yoongi paused. “Jiminnie, could you buy us some cookies? I need to set up the surprise.” Jimin nodded, beaming, and pranced into the little bakery. Yoongi crossed the busy street, and headed to the spot he and Namjoon, Hoseok and Seokjin had scouted out the week before. 

    He pulled a checkered blanket out of his magic bag of random crap. He also pulled out some water bottles, a few (slightly crumbled) assorted desserts, and a cute little metal box of chocolates. Lastly, Yoongi dug his hand in deep and felt around. He withdrew his hand with a small object in hand. He opened it and gazed at the precious item inside. A beautiful, sparkly engagement ring. Yoongi shifted to kneel on one knee and practiced his speech to Jimin.

    “Park Jimin, I can’t explain perfectly in words what you mean to me. You are everything I ever needed and more. I love you so much. Your beautiful soul, shining smile. Your loving heart, and generous spirit. How you put up with me and my angsty, mood-swing attitude. Thank you for entering my life and never leaving. I love you. Will you fulfill my dreams and be my husband?”

    Yoongi could feel himself tearing up at his own speech. This meant it was good enough to be used. Yoongi wiped his eyes and stood up. Turning, he headed back to the hill to wait for Jimin to join him. Standing there, he could see Jimin looking around. He glanced over and noticed Yoongi. The older boy waved and smiled. Jimin smiled back and started across the street, never taking his eyes off his lover, shining in the sun.

    Suddenly, Yoongi spotted something. A large pick-up truck was rapidly approaching his Jimin. The blonde practically flew down the hill, shouting and waving his arms. “Jimin, stop! Go back! Go back! GO BACK!!!” Unfortunately, Jimin couldn’t hear him. He just smiled widely and waved happily. Jimin heard the squeal of tires and jerked his head around. He spotted the truck and froze up. He looked back at Yoongi, his cute chubby face full of fear. The truck hit Jimin’s body hard, bowling him over. 

    Yoongi screamed and rushed out to him, tears already staining his cheeks. “No, no, no. Please no. Please God, let him be okay.” He skidded and slipped an arm under Jimin’s limp body, pulling it close to his own body. “Jimin. Jimin, look at me. Talk to me. Tell me you’re okay. Tell me you won’t leave me.” He choked a little on the lump in his throat, his tears dripping onto Jimin’s sweater. Yoongi realized, off-hand, that it was one of his own sweaters. 

    Jimin opened his eyes and stared up into Yoongi’s eyes. He drew in a shaky breath. His hand reached up and brushed Yoongi’s cheek. “Baby, I love you. Hold me close.” He coughed softly, clenching his hand in Yoongi’s shirt. His chest heaved, his breath short and jerky. Yoongi clutched Jimin close to his chest, breathlessly begging him to stay with him. 

    “Baby, please. Don’t leave me. I need you. So much. Baby, I was going to propose marriage. That was the surprise.” Yoongi pressed his face into Jimin’s chest. 

    Jimin touched Yoongi’s cheek again. “Yes, baby, I’ll marry you. Someday. Someday, love. Wait for me.” He pulled Yoongi’s head down and touched their lips together. A last kiss. For the last time. His hand slipped down and landed lightly on his stomach, his head tipped and rested against Yoongi’s tummy.

    Yoongi gasped a little, the reality of Jimin’s death sinking in to his brain. Something inside him shattered into a thousand pieces. He buried his face in his beloved’s still-warm chest and sobbed. 

    The ring box pressed into his thigh, forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

(2 years ago)

   _The university school bell rang and Yoongi was the first student racing out to freedom. He was almost to the doors when he heard a quiet cry of fear coming from an empty hallway. Yoongi froze. He knew that voice. Without hesitation, he bolted down the hall, to the rescue like Superman._

_Before him was a scene he had dreamt of seeing, but never believed he would ever actually see. A small boy with the fluffiest brown hair was pressed against a row of lockers by three bigger boys. They were holding him still, unable to move, as the pervs touched him all over his body. The small boy was in tears, his shirt ripped open, as he begged them to stop, begged them to leave him alone. They just laughed at him, skimming their fingers dangerously close to the waistband of his pants._

_Yoongi felt a cold anger flood his veins. They were going to rape the boy. They were terrifying and threatening_ his _Park Jimin._

_Oh. Hell. No._

_Yoongi wasted no time in intervening. He grabbed the first boy by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the way. The other two, slightly smaller and less confident than their leader, backed off, letting Jimin slide to the ground. Yoongi positioned himself in front of the downed boy, his dark glare daring the boys to try anything. The lead bully wasn’t giving up easily, though. He had had his eye on Jimin for a long time, and he would have his way._

_He cracked his knuckles and rushed at Yoongi, swinging out with his fist. The blonde boy easily blocked the punch, and returned one of his own, right in the throat. The other boys pulled the choking, gasping boy away, dragging him off to who know’s where, Yoongi didn’t care._

_Yoongi turned and dropped to his knees in front of Jimin. The raven-haired boy immediately launched himself at his savior, his hyung. He fisted his tiny hands in Yoongi’s shirt and buried his face in the blonde’s neck, gasping and almost hyperventilating. Yoongi rubbed his back and hugged him close. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Hyung is here. Hyung’s got you.”_

_“Hyung, hyung.” Jimin quaked in his arms, but he leaned back to see Yoongi’s face. He smiled gently at the 19-year-old, who was very small for his age._

_“Oh! I completely forgot!” Yoongi whipped his jacket off and wrapped it around Jimin, zipping it up to cover his skin. The shorter male shivered, then relaxed. Yoongi’s jacket was warm, and smelled like him. “Jiminnie. Come on, let’s go home. I’ll make you hot chocolate, okay?”_

_Jimin nodded and shakily stood up, tightly gripping Yoongi’s hand. As they walked, hand-in-hand, to their dorm, Jimin pressed close to Yoongi’s side. Yoongi took this moment to study his little friend._

_He was so beautiful, with his cute face and smile brighter than the sun and eyesmile. Yoongi could just ramble on and on about Jimin’s beauty, but now was not the time._

_Yoongi was so whipped, it wasn’t even funny._

(Present)

    Yoongi lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. It had been two months since his beloved Jimin’s death. He knew Jimin would want him to be okay, to move on. But as hard as he tried, everything he did, everyone he saw, he thought of Jimin. Jimin’s smile, Jimin’s laugh, Jimin’s everything. 

    The way he cuddled with Yoongi under the covers when it was cold out. The way he snuggled with Yoongi and fell asleep on his chest each time after they did ‘it’. The way he smiled widely at each and every person he saw, regardless of whether he knew them or not. He had a pure heart, full of sunshine and rainbows and happiness and goodness, and he shared it with everyone he met. 

    A small tear beaded on Yoongi’s cheek, and slid down to join the other tears in soaking his pillow. Actually, Jimin’s pillow. It still smelled like him. 

    Yoongi swallowed hard and rubbed his face. His friends were worried about him, he knew. As much as they tried to help him, to comfort him, it never helped.

    No one could fill the hole left in his heart, from Jimin’s death.


	3. Chapter 3

With a heavy heart, Yoongi climbed the steps to the university’s language building. Above him, his best friends were waiting. Jung Hoseok and Kim Namjoon. The trio had been close friends since they were in diapers, going through all of life’s events together. Namjoon was actually the one who had introduced Yoongi to Jimin…

Hoseok wrapped his infinitely-friendly arms around Yoongi’s small frame as Namjoon hurried them into the building. “Hey Yoongz. It’s nice to see you back,” Namjoon bumped his hip against Yoongi’s.

Yoongi just shrugged, “Figured it wouldn’t do me any good hiding in my room. I kind of missed school…” Hoseok giggled and immediately launched into an account of everything that Yoongi had missed in the three months that he was off campus.

The three walked together into their shared English Literature class, Hoseok leaning heavily on Yoongi’s shoulders. Their professor stood at his desk, talking to a short male student with fiery red hair. As Yoongi looked the new boy up and down, he got a strange feeling in his chest. _He seems so familiar…_ Namjoon dragged them to their desks, where Yoongi was deposited in the middle. 

As the students prepared for another lecture, the professor walked to the whiteboard, motioning the boy to take a seat in the audience. The boy nodded and turned, allowing Yoongi and his Crew to finally get a look at his face. Yoongi’s jaw dropped, and, on either side of him, he watched Namjoon and Hoseok react the same.

A slightly round face with pronounced cheekbones and chubby cheeks. Small body but strong and muscled. Soft eyes and puffy lips. Standing before them now was an exact replica… 

Yoongi couldn’t breathe as the boy met his eyes, smiling Jimin’s soft smile. Red!Jimin approached and took a seat at the table in front of them. After pulling out his folder and setting it on the desk, he took out colorful pens _(Jimin loved those)_ and lined them up next to the paper _(Just like how Jimin did)_. His preparations finished, he turned in his chair to face Yoongi. He blinked wide, innocent eyes _(Jimin’s eyes)_ up at Yoongi and grinned _(If only he was Jimin…)_. 

Ever-talkative Hoseok found his voice first and smiled back at the kid. “Hello! Are you new to the university?”

The kid nodded and held out his hand. “Yeah, I just moved here. My name’s Jimin! Lee Jimin.” A metaphorical rock settled on Yoongi’s chest and Hoseok’s hand holding the kid’s _(Jimin’s)_ tightened. Jimin seemed not to notice the tension as he turned to Yoongi. “Are you Min Yoongi? Professor Kwon suggested I stick with you. To get used to the university, I guess. I have a feeling we can be friends! For some odd reason, I don’t know why-”

Yoongi didn’t let the kid finish. This wasn’t his Jimin. It couldn’t be! Jimin’s dead. Jimin’s dead. _Jimin’s dead. JIMIN’S DEAD._ Yoongi’s ears filled with a rumbling sound and he took a deep breath. “No. No, we can’t.” Yoongi ignored the surprised, slightly-hurt look on Lee Jimin’s face, ignored the pang it caused in his chest. He pushed himself up from his chair and just walked out. He couldn’t do it; not now, not so soon.

***

Namjoon sighed as he watched Yoongi take the stairs two at a time, rushing out of the room and down the hall. They had _just_ gotten Yoongi out of his house and in the world again - and a reborn Jimin had to show up. Which would probably send Yoongi back to Square One. 

Returning to the present, Hoseok was rubbing his brow and Jimin was still staring after Yoongi, lost and a bit crushed. Namjoon could understand - if this Lee Jimin was really a speedy reincarnation of Park Jimin, then there might be a small part of his subconscious that recognized Yoongi. Maybe this small part was what led him to choose Yoongi - he had an “odd feeling” that made him want to be with Yoongi. And Yoongi’s angsty rejection had crushed his heart. But the poor thing wouldn’t even know why.

Lee Jimin turned to Namjoon, wanting answers. “Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said? I didn’t mean it…”

Namjoon sighed again and shook his head. “It’s not your fault. Yoongi’s been having a painful time recently. He lost someone close to him… and you remind him of the person.” Namjoon gave the kid a pained smile as realization dawned on his face.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” The kid gripped his own hand and held it against his chest - in a very Jimin-like fashion. PARK Jimin-like. 

Hoseok tried not to grimace as he patted Lee Jimin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, kid. Yoongi will come around. In the meantime, we’ll take care of you. I’m Hoseok and that’s Namjoon.” The kid grinned and absently glanced at the whiteboard at the head of the room.

Which led them to realize that Professor Kwon had been talking the whole time. Specifically, about the partner project that was coming up. Lists of names were projected on the board from the overhead projector - the partners for the project.

**Bae Suzy — Baek Jiyoung**   
**Bang Chan — Byun Baekhyun**   
**Cha Eunwoo — Goo Hara**   
**Do Kyungsoo — Ahn Hani**   
**Jung Hoseok — Kim Namjoon**   
**Choi Sooyoung — Kim Chungha**   
**Huang Zitao — Lee Hodong**   
**Han Sanghyuk — Park Hyomin**   
**Jeon Somi — Brian Joo**   
**Min Yoongi — Lee Jimin**   
**Song Minho — Lee Taemin**   
**Jung Ilhoon — Seo Eunkwang — Lee Changsub**

The room burst into noise as the partners found each other. Loud screams of excitement came from the back of the room as the Wild Trio high-fived and hugged it out - putting them together was a terrible idea on Professor’s part, honestly.

Namjoon and Hoseok glanced at each other. How would they tell Yoongi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, G-Dragon, Kwon Jiyong, is the professor.


End file.
